Pandemonium Fortress
"Can you believe this place? Did you ever dare to dream that you'd one day stand upon the crossroads between Heaven and Hell? This Pandemonium Fortress is truly miraculous." Deckard Cain The Pandemonium Fortress is an ancient structure located in the heart of Pandemonium. It is currently a bastion of the forces of the High Heavens and reflects their laws—no violence is allowed within its walls, and a magic barrier reaches about 100 feet down the stairs to the Outer Steppes, which the fortress borders. Its current structural alignment includes the Hall of Heroes, a courtyard, and a gate through which the stairs that lead to the Outer Steppes can be reached.To Hell and Back History The Great Conflict was waged over the Worldstone, which lay in the heart of Pandemonium. During the war, the archangel Tyrael ordered that a bastion be built around the object, the Worldstone itself kept within a guarded chamber. This stronghold came to be known as the Pandemonium Fortress. Over the course of the conflict, the fortress changed hands many times between angels and demons and as a result, took on structural and metaphysical traits from both the High Heavens and Burning Hells. Other outposts were maintained around the fortress as well. However, this state of affairs came to an end when Inarius and his renegades were able to steal the stone from the fortress, beginning a series of events that would lead to the creation of Sanctuary and its inhabitants, humanity''Book of Cain'' and a paladin inside the Hall of Heroes]] It appears that even after agreeing to leave Sanctuary be, the powers of Heaven and Hell continued to war over the fortress. The blood of thousands of champions of the Light were spent in these battles, many of such champions being mortal. By the time of the Prime Evils' intended return to Hell, the Pandemonium Fortress was occupied by the forces of Heaven, and was their last bastion before the Gates of Hell.Diablo II, The Harrowing However, by this point, it had effectively been abandoned. Diablo, having passed through the Infernal Gate, passed through the fortress before entering Hell. Still, it was from the fortress that a group of heroes, at the behest of Deckard Cain and Tyrael himself, were able to venture into Hell and thwart Diablo's plan. Over twenty years after these events, the fortress was occupied by Malthael's Reaper minions. His nephalem foe fought against them. Game Location Diablo II The Pandemonium Fortress is the town hub of the fourth act of Diablo II. Residents These are the NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) associated with the Pandemonium Fortress: *Tyrael - The Archangel of Justice (Resurrects Mercenaries) *Deckard Cain - Horadrim sage (Identifies items) *Jamella - Champion of the Light (Trade, Healing and Gambling services) *Halbu - Champion of the Light (Trade and Repair services) Quests There are three quests to be obtained within the Pandemonium Fortress: *The Fallen Angel *Mephisto's Soulstone *Terror's End Diablo III The fortress will be revisited in Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. 2013-08-25, GamesCom 2013 interview – Josh Mosqueira talks about Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, Return of Pandemonium Fortress & Necromancers. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-09-05 Reapers are fought here.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Screenshots. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 Notes The magic barrier the fortress is said to maintain is said to prevent any demon or creature of Hell from passing through it, voluntarily or otherwise. Book of Cain contradicts this information however, as it establishes that Diablo entered the fortress prior to entering Hell, meaning that he would have had to pass through the barrier. The Island of the Sunless Sea A quest that was cut from the original Diablo, Farnham mentions an "island where the Angels watch.". Extracting the wav files from the Diablo I disc's MPQ reveals that Farnham does, indeed, have an unused speech regarding this: "Hey you there, c'mere, listen up!... Y'know 'bout the island where the Angels watch? Pick the right rocks, but ya better shield yer eyes -- shield everything! I know, 'cuz I been there, and -- mmmm, ale..." Deckard Cain also has an unused speech file which speaks of the Island, transcribed as follows: "Hmm. An island? Where Angels watched? Although Farnham's memory is often cloudy these days, that does seem familiar... perhaps the ancient Chronicles of the Sin War can help us... Ah! Yes! Here is something: In a time long forgotten, a sea of blue rested on the edge of the fiery netherworld. This was an oasis for those who acted as the watchmen over the gates of Hell. Angels and warriors of Light could use this place to heal themselves and gather their strength. It was also a staging area, where they could train and prepare for the Sin War. Legends speak of a trinity of rocks that hide the path to this... Island on the Sunless Sea." Cain's description of the island seems to fit what we know of the Pandemonium Fortress. It is likely that the concept behind the cut "Island" quest in Diablo became what is now known as the Pandemonium Fortress in Diablo II. References